Kyushu system
A stronghold of Samura power and the home of the Farmers Alliance, Kyushu sees its share of Blood Dragon and GC raids as well, who hit the Farmers as much as Samura. Kusari Police and Kusari Naval Forces join the free-for-all on a regular basis. Planets Planet Kyushu Kyushu has few appreciable mineral resources but does possess arable land and an ideal climate for rice farming. While the independent farmers of Kyushu provied much of the basic Food stuffs for New Tokyo for over three centuries, a recent Shogunate directive to further develop the planet has resulted in Samura assuming control under government contract. Samura has organized the farmers into collectives growing new, genetically engineered rice purchased from Samura's labs in New Tokyo. But the farmers have had difficulty recouping their investment as Synth Foods products have grown more popular amoung young Kusari. Planet Aso Aso is a massive gas giant whose rings were once a rich source of gas and polymers for the orbiting Tsushima Depot, but they have since been depleted. Bases Battleship Nagumo The Battleship Nagumo was constructed in 723 A.S. as part of the Kusari emphasis on military development. The Nagumo was initially stationed in the Kyushu system as a strategic deterrent against criminal intrusion from the neighboring border worlds; however, its mission has since been expanded to include protecting the Nansei Research Complex and preventing incursions by Blood Dragons. Kagoshima Depot Kyushu is often referred to as the Samura "company" planet within Kusari, as so many of its inhabitants depend on Samura's continued largess. As part of an effort to stimulate rice production on Kyushu, Samura gradually organized the Kyushu farmers into cooperatives that would buy Fertilizer and customized seeds from their laboritiories in New Tokyo. Consumers paid exorbitant amounts for the rice produced, which everyone swore was much higher quality that that produced in any other part of Kusari, and thus worth the premium price it fetched in Samura's Tokyo supermarkets. With the eventual introduction of Trade Lanes, Kusari farmers were opened to competition with the rest of the Sirius Sector. They lobbied the government heavily, financed with Samura money, which had the most to lose from cheaper foreign competitors. The government acquiesced for several centuries, leading to astronomical Kusari Food prices. Eventually, under pressure from the Liberty government, Kusari reopened the agricultural imports market, despite intense lobbying by Samura. Synth Foods moved in and became an overnight success, opening franchises in the urban areas of Honshu and New Tokyo. Demand for expensive Kyushu Food dropped, and many independent farmers were forced out of business. Feeling betrayed, some of the farmers proceeded to organize the Farmers Alliance, a militant group that lobbies for "farmers' rights" -- which include such things as government subsidies and restrictions on the sale of foreign foods in Kusari. In fact, the Farmers Alliance generally is opposed to foreign influence of any kind particularly the Trade Lanes that have so damaged their livelihoods. The general population ignores the Farmers Alliance for the most part, though they do have some support among older Kusari citizens. In reality The Farmers Alliance is little more than a puppet of Samura, who wishes to return to its Food and trade monopoly days. Samura uses them for much of its dirty work, attacking foreigh shippers, Synth Foods, and even Kishiro on occasion. The Farmers Alliance likes the Hogosha, as they represent the traditional "criminals" of Kusari that fit in with society. Nansei Research Complex The Nansei Research Complex is a cutting-edge Samura facility for the development of antimatter technology in conjunction with the Kusari Navy. The [[Battleship Nagumo|Battleship Nagumo]] maintains a careful eye on the complex as a safeguard against strikes by any terrorist group intent on turning antimatter technology towards its own destructive ends. Tsushima Depot Tsushima Depot is the start of a vertically integrated chain completely owned and operated by Samura. Hydrocarbons imported from the Shikoku system are processed into Polymers here and then shipped to Samura's shipyards and manufacturing plants in New Tokyo. Jump Gates/Holes * Jump Gates ** New Tokyo ** Tau-29 * Jump Holes ** Hokkaido (2E) ** New Tokyo (4G) ** Shikoku (4G) ** Tau-23 (4B) Wrecks ''Ohtori'' (2D, bottom-center) The remnants of the Ohtori, an escourt to the Golden C. ship Yukari Maru. The ship was intercepted by a Kusari Naval Forces patrol while crossing the Kyushu system. *Contains: **2x Suncannon B Shoki (4B, center) The Blood Dragon fighter Shoki. This is the patrol leader's ship that has been missing since a battle with Kusari Naval Forces. *Contains: **2 x Wakizashi **1x Tanto Turret Fields Hayate Dust Field A large field of fine particular matter. The Farmer's Alliance has claimed the field and is believed to take advantage of its scanner-scrambling properties as a means of discussing strategy away from prying eyes and ears. Ohka Dust Field A large field of fine particulate matter. Scanners work poorly at best within the field, providing excellent concealment for Blood Dragon and Golden Chrysanthemum members to strike against Trade Lane traffic and other targets such as the Nansei Research Complex and Tsushima Depot. The [[Battleship Nagumo|Battleship Nagumo]] was recently stationed at the edge of the field to keep the Trade Lanes clear and protect the Tau-29 Jump Gate. Seiran Dust Cloud A large Crow nebula. Its poor visibility makes it ideal cover for terrorist groups such as the Blood Dragons and the Golden Chrysanthemum. Category:Systems Category:Kusari Systems